hemlockgrovefandomcom-20200214-history
Christina Wendall
Christina Wendall, spelled Christina Wendell on her grave, was a shy, inquisitive student at Hemlock Grove High School. She was an aspiring writer and took to extremes when gathering material. Her best friends were Alexa Sworn and Alyssa Sworn, whom she was often seen with. After discovering the body of Lisa Willoughby she had a break down, much of the first season she is seen in Hemlock Acres, the town's mental institution. She was the main antagonist of Season 1. 'Early Life' Not very much is known about Christina's early life or past however there are some flashbacks of her before the pilot and between episodes. The only thing that is known is that her parents have had marital problems thus her staying with her friends and grandparents often. 'Throughout The Series ' Christina Wendall/Season 1|Season 1 Christina Wendall/Season 2|Season 2 'Personality' Christina was outwardly a shy girl who would choose her words carefully, but she would try anything once, she was also very adventurous while looking for material as she wanted to become an author. Christina would like to take long walks in the woods to clear her head. She showed a slightly amoral or careless side when she spread the rumour about Peter being a werewolf, which she never truly apologised for until the final episode. She is obsessed with Peter and even went far enough to have herself turn into a werewolf to be like him. In her insanity, she began to believe Peter was a killer, or at least tried to tell herself he was out of guilt when she did not seem to realize fully that she was the killer and mistook her mental feeling of the wolf as a feeling that the killer was after her to kill her. She grows increasingly mentally unstable as the series progresses, and a darker, malevolent nature shows itself. Her new nature acts violently and savagely to those who it and/or Christina did not like or fully trust or deemed "whores", as it eventually killed the Sworn twins, as she was jealous of them and disliked them for her sexual promiscuity. It should be noted that all her victims were female. 'Physical Appearance' Christina had long brown wavy hair, thin pink lips and green eyes. Her wolf body was once dark with yellow glowing eyes, but in the course of the series, as Christina's hair turned white from mental trauma, as did her wolf's, showing her mental instability was strong enough to affect her physically as a human and a wolf. In death, Christina's human hair turned black again, but her wolf fur was still white. 'Relationships' |-|Alexa Sworn & Alyssa Sworn = *'Alexa Sworn & Alyssa Sworn': Alyssa and Alexa was Christina's best friends who would often push her into doing things that she would never normally do. Even though the twins would usually convince her into doing terrible things they still remained very goods friends a who shared secrets, had sleep overs and shopped together. Even after Christina had gone insane the twins stayed by her side as often as their father would let them. After the twins had died Christina's hair had turned to full white due to the stress of her best friends being dead. However when Christina was shifting into the vargulf her true feelings about the twins were revealed. It was discovered that Christina really hated them and was the one who had killed them. |-|Peter Rumancek = *'Peter Rumancek': In the beginning of the season, Christina attempts to convince the residents of Hemlock Grove that Peter is a werewolf and a murderer through rumors; but she herself was the one responsible for the serial murders of several young girls. The closing episodes of the season explore Christina's apparent obsession with Peter, though the nature of that obsession is not clearly explained. Christina and Peter originally strike up a tentative friendship after Peter first arrives in Hemlock Grove, but she ignores him in school; leading him to believe that she (like others in Hemlock Grove) hates and fears him because of his race and his suspected involvement with the murders. However, she uses this distance to watch him from afar. She also kisses him while he is asleep in his backyard. Christina reveals that this was her first kiss; which suggests that there exists, for her, a sexual element to their relationship. However, she is so unclear with herself about her own sexuality that her relationship with Peter ultimately becomes more complicated than an unrequited crush. She seems to desire a connection with Peter but is unable to manifest it; her motives and loyalties become twisted as she mentally transitions into her vargulf persona. However, though he doesn't know it, Peter and Christina remain connected; it is because of Peter's presence that she becomes the vargulf in the first place. |-|Tyler Lane = *'Tyler Lane': Her brief relationship with Tyler Lane showed them first at a dance. They sat together outside of it and discussed how she's not shy, she just chooses her words carefully. In the following episode she spent a notable amount of time prepping for her date with Tyler with the Sworn twins. She and Tyler went to a movie and playfully bickered until they eventually kissed. The kiss brought back Christina's memories of kissing Lisa, so she freaked out and started clawing at Tyler's face. She was checked into a mental hospital, but Tyler had "no hard feelings" about the incident. 'Powers & Abilities' *'Mesmerisation Resistance': While in her vargulf form Christina has been shown to be immune to the Mesmerization on an upir due to vargulfs being mindless and insane. *'Shape-Shifting': Christina has been shown going through the very painful process of shape-shifting into a wolf with white fur, which was formerly dark but changed white due to her mental instability affecting her physically, and bright yellow eyes. She transformed back to a human form with black hair in her first death, seemingly actually transforming her body back to a human one rather than her wolf body having to be pulled apart to retrieve hers. *'Enhanced Strength': In her vargulf form Christina has been shown to be able to move a running car. *'Heightened Senses': Vargulfs have been shown to be able to track their prey by their scent, they also have better vision than humans. *'Enhanced Speed': While in her wolf form Christina has been shown to be incredibly fast in order to capture her prey. 'Weaknesses' *'Turning': Once someone has become a vargulf they are unable to control their turning. *'Mortality': Because they do not have enhanced healing factors, vargulfs can be killed anyway a normal human can be killed. *'Mercury': Mercury is a liquid that can burn the skin of a werewolf. 'Name' 'Quotes' 'Trivia' 'Gallery' Hmlkg_pds_093_h.jpg 405479.1.jpg 2013-06-08-at-8-55-06.png Christina's_Grave.PNG Category:Main Character Category:Deceased Character Category:Female Category:Vargulf Category:Season 1 Character Category:Season 2 Character